


Sundry

by Bumblepuppy



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblepuppy/pseuds/Bumblepuppy
Summary: I don't write that often! I'll post requests from different memes here. Request something on my tumblr, and I might write it.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sundry

Everyone else that Curran had dated before he had met Heinwald had a close to normal sleep schedule. Some would fall asleep at the same time as he did, some earlier, some later, but all in all they would sleep for most of the night and wake up beside him in the morning. They had been work partners long enough for Curran to become accustomed to his eccentricities, and Curran was well aware that he was the first person Heinwald had ever been involved with, but he had to wonder if his partner ever slept.

“Lights out, Hein,” Heinwald responded with a grumble. “If you want to keep reading, there are plenty of rooms where no one’s trying to get a little shut-eye.” They had argued over this countless times, and Heinwald was still as stubborn as the first time Curran told him to stop reading.

“The other rooms aren’t as warm!” A classic complaint. Curran thought he would have retired that one by now, given how rarely Heinwald admitted to enjoying his presence. ‘The other rooms are cold’ meant ‘I’m warm and comfortable here with you’, ‘these people seem uninteresting’ meant ‘you’re the only one here who gets me’, and ‘let’s not leave yet’ meant ‘please, spend more time with me’. He could be absolutely frustrating to deal with, but his persnickety behavior was one of those features that, somehow, Curran found himself loving. It reminded him of the feral cats that lived outside of the church, that would hiss and hide from him until he started feeding them. They warmed up to him quickly, but if anyone else drew near they would dart away from the stranger.

Despite his protests, Heinwald leaned over and snuffed the candle on the nightstand. He returned to the bed, burrowing himself under the covers and letting Curran wrap his arms around his figure and pull him close. Curran knew his partner wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon, but he had to wonder what Heinwald did while Curran was sleeping beside him. Recall his own family history in alphabetical order? Use his abyssal connections to try to get a glass of water to the bed table so he wouldn’t have to leave the bed? Curran wouldn’t be surprised if the little mutant had suddenly developed the ability to see in the dark, and would finish reading the book by the time Curran had woken up. He smirked at the thought, burrowing his face into Heinwald’s hair in hope of muffling his laughter.

“What’s so funny?” It didn’t work as well as he had hoped.

“I was wondering if you could read in the dark.” A wheeze-like laugh escaped Heinwald’s lips.

“I’m afraid not. Now, get some sleep.”

Curran wasn’t sure what time it was when he was suddenly aware that he was no longer sleeping. His eyes were still closed, his body heavy with drowsiness, but something—someone—was murmuring at him. The words were soft, but he could barely understand them. He focused. It seemed the voice was aiming into his neck.

“You mean a lot to me, you know,” Heinwald’s lips were practically touching his neck, his arms stretched over Curran’s torso. He wasn’t gripping him tightly—no, he was only making minimal contact with Curran’s body, delicately dangling his fingers over Curran’s hands like a spider descending from a thread. “I apologize for being unable to find the words for it.”

Was this what he did all night? Surely he had to do something else… if he started saying all of this before Curran was fast asleep, he would wake him up. Not that he was being particularly loud with his confessions.

Uninterrupted, Heinwald continued. “I hope you understand… I don’t think I’ve ever been loved before—I’m… I’m not used to all of this,” it was awkward to hear a man who was usually so confident in his words stammer. “But, truly, I love you… more than I ever thought I would.”

“Love you, too…”despite being half-asleep, it didn’t stop Curran from responding. Heinwald jolted up, shocked.

“You… how much of that did you hear?!” Curran almost wished that they did leave a light on because he could tell Heinwald’s face was reddening.

“Only the nice parts, don’t you worry. I love you too.” Curran blindly pawed at the air, trying to find where his partner was sitting. His hand connected with some of Heinwald’s hair, and he gently tugged it towards him, surprised that Heinwald actively followed.

“If I knew you were listening, I wouldn’t have been—“

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“I wouldn’t have been so needy.”

Curran could feel that his hand was on Heinwald’s face, and he gently traced the stitching on his cheek. He could feel his face burning up, and could only imagine how fiercely he was blushing.

“It was sweet. I liked hearing it.” Their faces were close. Curran pulled Heinwald’s closer, planting a sleepy kiss on his cheek. He was aiming for Heinwald’s lips, but it was dark and he was tired. Heinwald corrected Curran’s mistake, placing his hands on Curran’s cheeks and locking lips with him. Curran smiled, resting back onto his pillow and letting Heinwald nuzzle into his arms.

“Sleep well, Curran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by FiannaLover on tumblr, with the prompt 'a tired kiss'.


End file.
